A Clinical Cancer Education Program is proposed for the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. Direction will be provided by a Director of Cancer Education and a Cancer Education Committee. Instructional methods will emphasize a coordinated approach between and among departments, and will utilize the Comprehensive Oncology Center for program cohesion and direction. A cooperation between the basic cancer research laboratories and the clinical disciplines of surgery, pediatrics, medicine, radiation therapy, gynecology and pathology will be carried into an organized multidisciplinary educational program will impact upon trainees at many levels. The program will provide for education which is in addition to and beyond the usual scope of a medical school or teaching hospital. Programs will be developed for medical students, interns, residents, nurses, paramedical personnel, postgraduate clinical associates and practicing physicians. The use of an automated tumor registry for technologic support and the participation of visiting professors are designed to contribute to a new approach to the teaching-learning process and to provide additional program depth.